my angel
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: hisoka is many thiongs, a killer, a whimsical liar, a gang member without a purpose. But there was one thing he never thought he would be-enchanted. she had captured him with just a kiss. fem gon/hisoka
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka stood in the arena waiting for his apponet to make a move. He studied her slim figure, the way she moved; she was so graceful. Like a dancer. So much like a dancer that he could almost actually see her wearing some slinky curve fitting dress and danceing right there in the ring. He looked up into the stands for a second and locked eyes with Gon Freeces. The kid was practically shooting lasers at him with those adorable dark eyes of his. And he knew why, the girl in the ring with him was the boy's friend. A close one from the way he had seen them interact together a few days ago.

He grinned. Amused by his thoughts of that episode.

* * *

He had been rounding a corner when he had been forced to stop by a young girl walking by in front of him, and heard a voice calling out to the girl. Gon came tearing around the corner and ran up to the girl, his hand extended as he spoke placatingly.

"Ah come on, I said I was sorry. I didnt mean to trip and pull your pants down." Gon said as the toe of one of his boots got caught on something and he tripped and accedentally pulled the girl's pants down around her knees as he fell.

Hisoka was so suprised that he had had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, until he caught sight of the girls panties. Red silk and lace. Yummy. Every man in the hallway pulled out a camera and started taking pictures. He got some nice up close ones before the girl had sent Gon flying through several walls, where he ended up in a room that belonged to someone else, unconsious.

She had then turned her wrath on the men in the hallway. He had watched as she beat, threw, and stomped atleast fifty men into the ground before pantsing them, and tying them together to make it look like they were humping eachother. Hisoka had almost taken a picture of the sight, it was so absurd.

But then common sense had kicked in and he had very calmly put his camera phone away and again calmly turned and ran like hell in the other direction before she could get to him. He had hung around until she was done doing her twisted work, and came out only after he was sure she was gone.

What a frightening girl. He thought as curiousity got the best of him. He wanted to get close to her like Gon was. He was'nt sure why, but he liked something about the girl.

* * *

She kicked his ass. Thourghly. The fight had quite literally been over beofre it had started. And he had no idea how it had happened. One minute he had been in the ring the next....he had woken up in the medical wing looking like a mummy. He had bruises on top of bruises.

But what was even more intresting was the fact that _she_ was there too. Asleep in a chair across from his bed. One of the medical staff walked across the room to check on him and grinned when she saw him wide awake and staring at the sleeping girl. "She was worried that you might have been really hurt, so she decided to stay with you until she knew you were okay." The woman said.

Hisoka nodded his head silently, he really was'nt sure what to say. She was the most lovely creature he had ever laid eyes on, and she had worried about him. He felt a strange sensation start to rise in his chest. It was the kind of feeling he got around Gon, which was part of the reason he had deemed the boy such a threat that he needed to be killed.

But with the girl sleeping beside his bed, the thought of hurting her for any reason made him feel sick.

He started to reach out and touch her when her eyes opened and she looked at him. Hisoka froze as his face heated up under the bandages.

She had the most unusual eyes, a vivid vermillion red just shy of scarlet. "Are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. He turned a deeper red, dear god she was so cute!

He nodded his head, too afraid to even try to speak. He was'nt sure what to say to her. Except the one thing that he just could'nt shake. "Are you an angel?" He blurted out. She blinked at him for a second then smiled. He had to look away for a second. She had the most beautiful smile!

"No, I'm not an angel. But I can give you a good luck charm to help you feel better faster if you want." She said with a grin. Hisoka looked at her again, and nodded his head stunned. Noone had ever given him anything willingly, without having soiled themselves in fear first. She reached out and very gentely touched the side of his face with her hand, and used the slight contact to make him turn his head enough to stare her in the eye as she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over his.

Hisoka's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He watched her as she pulled back, and smiled. "I have to go. I hope that you use that good luck charm well." She said as she stood up. Hisoka stared at her wide eyed as she started to leave the room. It was only after she was gone that he realised that he had'nt even bothered to ask her name.

He put his hand over his heart, and sat there for the longest time trying to figure out what had just happened. It would be a year later when he would finally figure it out.


	2. confession from a killer

It had been an abismal year. He had been running on auto pilot since returning to the Spiders. He would sit in his little corner and wonder if today would be the day that he found her again. He was'nt quite sure what had happened when she had given him that good luck charm of hers, but he felt different. His personality was warmer, his heart was softer. His smiles, when he smiled were genuine. Not creepy or forced. The others had noticed the changes in him as soon as he had walked through the door to the hide out.

But today was'nt like the other days that had already come and gone. Today he felt particularly antsy. Machi had called earlier to tell them that they were bringing a couple of kids back to the hide out. Hisoka was so antsy that he could'nt sit still for more than a second or so when Machi and the others finally stepped through the opening in the wall leading to their lair.

His eyes widened a bit in suprise when he saw his two most favorite kids in the world being pushed roughly through the hole. _Captured again,_ _these two are pathetic._ Hisoka thought as he smiled and gave Gon a partual wave before he noticed Nobunaga half carrying half dragging the very person he had longed to see.

_Angel_. Gon twisted his arm free of Machi's grip and charged at Nobunaga with the intention of getting him to let go of his sister. "Let her go!" He yelled as he rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach. Nobunaga loosened his grip on the small black haired girl for a fraction of a second. It was'nt much but it was enough to give Hisoka the opening he needed to get close to the girl as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body and lifted her up off of the ground slightly.

"Guess who?" He said playfully as Angel twisted her head around to look at him before relaxing. She had such a stunned look on her face that he almost laughed.

"Good job Hisoka! If you had'nt have caught her she would have run away." Nobunaga said cheerfully as he dangled Gon in the air by his ankles. The boy knashed his teeth in frustration and growled at the samerai.

Nobunaga grinned at him, and Gon got this odd expression on his face that Killua knew all too well. It was the same expression that his sister, Nara usually had on her face when she got pissed. The one that all but said, I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.

"Ah, I think you should let him go, Mister." Killua said warningly as his face paled. Nara was watching the samerai just a little too closely, and though she didn't show it just yet she had a similar maniacal gleam in her eye that he, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had come to fear.

The man looked at him. A curious expression on his face. "Oh whys that?" Nobunoga asked with a smirk. Killua paled a bit more as Gon turned his head to look at Nara, his eyes going wide as his face paled. Holy shit, her killing aura was even stronger than Hisoka's! And just as frightening if the look on the mad clown's face was any indication at all.

Gon looked back at Killua and mouthed the words, "Get ready to run." Killua whimpered and pressed himself against the woman holding his arm in an effort to hide. He really didn't want to die today. It a hundred years or so maybe, but not today.

Everyone else noticed the killing intent raidiating from Nara before Nobunaga could. And in a flash it was over. One second the samerai was standing there grinning. The next Nara had him by the hair and had tossed him all the way across the room and sent him flying through the solid brick walls just before what was left of them came crashing down on his head.

Gon made this wierd 'eekk!" sound as he dove behind a huge rock and grabbed Killua as he came flying past. The white haired boy was patting himself down while he shook. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." he muttered over and over again as he made sure he was still in one piece.

"No kidding, I thought I was going to die for sure." Gon said as he flattened himself against the rock and dared to peek over the top to see if Nara was still pissed.

Killua glanced at him after a second or so. "This is almost as bad as the time she asked us if we wanted to play a game of prey after we came back to your place really late at night." Killua said as he ducked while a piece of brick went sailing past his head.

Gon gave him a funny look. "She didn't do that because we were late. She did it because we missed dinner."

Hisoka listened to them and gave a slightly hysterical sounding laugh. "Really. How does one play the prey game?" Gon and Killua both looked at him and let their jaws drop. How long had he been there?

"Pray that you never find out." Nara said as she leaned over the rock, resting her elbow on it's top as she propped up her chin. The three glanced up at her and nearly screamed.

"Get those expressions off of your face unless you want to be used for target practice." Nara said in an irritated tone. All three men let their faces go blank. It was really the only safe way to go.

Hisoka stared up at the girl in admaration. Dear god she was the perfect woman! "I love you." Hisoka blurted out before he could stop himself. Nara looked a little suprised by his confession before Gon snarled.

"I am not calling him, brother!"


	3. rideing in a car with crazy people

_Brother? Is little Gon trying to say that he and my angel are siblings?_ Hisoka thought as he smiled at the boy he had vowed to kill, and had a wonderful thought. He would bully him until he broke. "If you wont call me brother...then how about daddy!" Hisoka said cheerfully as his face turned red and he sighed in a romantic fashion. Gon's eye twitched. Killua just stayed quiet. Speaking now would'nt end well for him or anyone else. But he felt for Gon since he knew how he must feel, Nara had the wildest ability to catch the eye of every pervert and phyco that saw her. It was uncanny really.

"Never!" Gon snarled as he lunged at the mad clown only to be stopped by Nara, who had a tight grip on the scruff of his jacket.

"Knock it off, or I'll knock you out." She said in a low dangerous tone as Gon threw punches in the air and kicked at Hisoka. _My, my but he has a bad temper._ Hisoka thought with a grin. Nara put Gon down when he finally calmed enough to just sit there and do nothing.

"We don't have time for this, guys. We need to get out of here before it's too late." Nara said as she started walking away. Killua jumped to his feet and pulled Gon up since he was sulking and pushed him in the same direction Nara was going. Hisoka sat there for a second before getting to his feet and then calling out.

"Can I come with you?" He looked nervous as the three turned to look at him. Nara's eyes seemed cold for a second before warming and she turned where she stood and held out her hand for him. Hisoka jumped at the chance to hold his angel's hand and ran to her and took the offered hand in his own and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind being my hostage, Hisoka." Nara said happily, the wheels in her head turning at a rapid pace as she thought of what she could do with him. Hisoka looked a little amused by her words, but then after thinking for a moment ofr two decided that this would be the best way to stay near her, and get to know her better. The thought of being her hostage gave him all sorts of dirty little thoughts.

He was so excited that he could hardly wait to see what happened.

Nara was pissed with Gon and Killua for getting them captured earlier, and she was'nt shy about showing it as she drove them back to the hotel. "You two are idiots!" She took a sharp left turn, causing Gon and Killua to slip across the black leather seats and slam into the right passenger door with a pained grunt.

"Of all the stupid things to do that you had to pick, you go us caught!" A sharp right turn this time sent the two boys into the oppisit door, Killua's body somehow ended up on top of Gons, making both boys blush at how close their faces were.

Hisoka peeked over his shoulder at the two boys as they went around another corner and the two ended up tumbling to the other side of the car, this time with Killua on the bottom, and poor little Gon's face ended up in his friends lap, making Hisoka chuckle at the amusing sight before the two boys started fighting eachother in a wierd effort to get away from each other just in time to go around another curve. "Gyaa!" Both boys screamed before they hit the floor in a heap of tangled arms and legs.

Killua growled low in his throat and grabbed Nara's car seat and looked at the grinning girl with something akin to murderous rage. "Knock that off." he hissed at her. Nara just looked at him and cackled before turning another sharp corner, throwing him across the car to land in a very peculiar position inbetween Gon's legs. Hisoka pulled out his cell phone and took several quick photo's of the two in their weird positions and smirked.

Blackmail material was always fun to use on such innocent people. Of course Killua would kill him if he tried to besmerch Gon's reputation, but it was totally worth the risk, really it was.

She parked the car just outside the hotel that they were staying at.


End file.
